Anata o Namae wa
by synstropezia
Summary: Mereka sudah berkenalan, sejak pertengahan musim dingin di bulan November. Jellal dan Erza bagaikan sepasang kekasih, karena sebuah status yang menghubungkan, ketua-wakil OSIS. Namun, ada satu hal yang tidak abadi dari hubungan itu, nama Erza bagaikan angin lalu, setiap kali mereka bertemu dan mengobrol.


Anata o Namae wa?

 **Summary : Mereka sudah berkenalan, sejak pertengahan musim dingin di bulan November. Jellal dan Erza bagaikan sepasang kekasih, karena sebuah status yang menghubungkan, ketua-wakil OSIS. Namun, ada satu hal yang tidak abadi dari hubungan itu, nama Erza bagaikan angin lalu, setiap kali mereka bertemu dan mengobrol.**

Rate : T

Chara : Jellal.F, Erza.S

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima.

 _Kau tau, apa itu kebahagiaan? Setiap orang memiliki definisinya masing-masing, begitu juga aku, seseorang yang tidak pernah kamu 'kenal'. Bagiku, bahagia adalah ketika bersama denganmu. Bersama pria bernama Jellal Fernandes. Kita terlalu dekat, nyaris melewati batas persahabatan yang telah ditetapkan, sejak awal berjumpa._

 _Kamu tau, dimana, kapan, dan apa yang terjadi? Aku yakin, kepintaranmu dala_ m _mengingat hal-hal secara mendetail, bukanlah isapan jempol belaka. Dengan mudah mulutmu memaparkannya, kita bertemu di lorong sekolah, pukul empat sore, di saat aku kesulitan mencari ruangan OSIS. Kemudian kamu tertawa lepas, lucu membayangkan wajahku yang satu itu semerah kepiting rebus di lestorant mahal, lalu aku memukul bahumu pelan, kita memecah keheningan di waktu senja, sambil menyesap secangkir teh hangat._

 _Kita melakukan semuanya hampir bersama-sama. Jalan-jalan, mengerjakan tugas kelompok, bermain PS, bahkan pulang ke rumah pun kita barengan. Hubungan aku dan kamu begitu erat. Benang merah terus memilin menjadikan ikatannya semakin kuat._

 _Bau bercampur mint, suara bariton, wajah rupawan, senyum seindah langit senja, nada bicaramu yang lembut. Semua terekam jelas terperinci dalam memori, tidak akan kulewatkan seinci pun._

 _Begitu juga denganmu. Kau hafal betul apa kesukaanku, kue keju stroberi, souffle, warna biru laut, salju. Kau pun tau apa saja yang aku benci, serangga terbang, bunga lavender, udara panas. Kita saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kata orang-orang, kita mirip sepasang kekasih. Aku tuan putri, engkau pangerannya. Aku gula, maka kaulah yang pantas menjadi semut._

 _Tetapi…._

 _Kenapa kamu, tidak pernah mengingat namaku?_

 _Apa namaku, menggambarkan kebencianmu terhadap seseorang, sehingga kamu enggan mengingatku? Apa namaku panjang, melebihi rentetan rumus matematika yang memusingkan kepalamu? Apa namaku tidak berarti, selain sampah tanpa harga?_

 _Hey, sebenarnya kamu menganggapku apa? Tetapi entahlah, siapa yang tau?_

 **Bab 1**

 **~Awal dimana Kita Bertemu~**

Ya, di sinilah kita bertemu, di lorong sekolah. Aku baru saja keluar dari kelas, setelah berhasil melewati ulangan kimia. Gildarts-sensei, selaku wali kelas memberitau, bahwa namaku berhasil lolos menjadi anggota OSIS, dan beliau memerintahkan untuk pergi ke ruang pertemuan. Karena belum mengenali betul lingkungan sekolah, aku hampir tersesat jika kamu tidak menemukanku, menangis di pojok tangga yang sepi tanpa siapapun.

Tangan besarmu mengelus pelan pucuk kepalaku, bahkan sampai memanggil nama marga-ku, yakni Scarlet diakhiri imbuhan –san. Iris _hazzle_ -mu memancarkan ketenangan, walau dibaliknya merasa khawatir sekaligus heran. Kau duduk di sebelah kanan, kita saling terdiam hingga menit demi menit berlalu. Keberadaanmu membuatku nyaman entah kenapa, seakan di masa lalu, dulunya pernah menjalin pertemanan.

"Selamat sore, Scarlet-san?" sapamu menghentikan air mataku yang nyaris tumpah. Kali ini aku berani menatap wajahmu, begitu tampan melebihi artis Korea, dengan segala operasi plastik yang mereka lakukan di sana-sini

"So-sore!"

"Apa kamu memiliki masalah? Bagaimana kalau besok, temui Mirajane-sensei di ruang BK?"

"Ti-tidak perlu! Aku….aku hanya tersesat" ucapku jujur menundukkan kepala malu. Kau masih dalam posisi sama, menyungging senyum hangat sambil memandangi langit-langit sekolah

"Memangnya, kamu ingin kemana? Aku bisa mengantarmu"

"Ruang OSIS. Gildarts-sensei menyuruhku menghadairi pertemuan penting di sana, tetapi aku malah berputar terus di tempat yang sama"

"Kamu anggota, ya? Perkenalkan, namaku Jellal Fernandes, ketua OSIS!" tanganmu terulur bebas hendak menjabatku. Awalnya aku ragu-ragu, namun melihat ekspresi sumringah yang terukir, menyebabkanku tidak enak hati menolak

"Erza Scarlet. Salam kenal, Fernandes-san"

"Langsung panggil Jellal saja. Semua orang pun begitu. Pertemuannya sudah selesai setengah jam lalu, mau pulang bersama?" tawaranmu aku terima tanpa pikir dua kali. Ternyata rumah kita berdekatan, aku tinggal di blok B, sementara kamu di blok C. Apa Tuhan yang merencanakannya?

Selama perjalanan pulang, kita banyak berbicara tentang diri masing-masing. Aku baru tau, kamu adalah murid kelas X-D. Ikut band dengan posisi sebagai gitaris, memenangkan beberapa kompetisi tingkat kota. Perbedaan sosial terpaut jauh di antara kita, aku hanya seorang pendiam yang tidak memiliki teman. Dulunya di SMP, aku pernah mendapat perlakuan buruk, dijahati habis-habisan bahkan diperbudak. Semua membenciku. Semua begitu kejam dan menyebalkan.

Namun, kau tidak memberi simpati atas cerita kelamku. Kau berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, mereka berkata seadanya, 'yang sabar, ya!' atau 'sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan'. Bukannya sombong, tetapi jika sebatas mengasihani saja, maka aku tidak memerlukannya. Hubungan palsu semacam itu!

"Lebih baik bangkit berdiri daripada meratapi nasib. Aku mau menjadi temanmu, tolong percayalah!" suaramu sukses menggetarkan hatiku. Senyum yang selama ini tertutupi awan gelap, kembali muncul karena kalimat motivasimu

Benar, hanya kamu yang berani menerima kekuranganku. Hanya kamu yang berani, menerima segala konsekuensi buruk jika berteman denganku. Kau tidak takut dipergunjingkan, justru kau berkata pasti melindungiku. Membuatku semakin tenggelam menyelami seluk beluk kehidupanmu. Kantong celanamu dirogoh dalam-dalam, mengeluarkan origami bangau yang terlihat indah berwarna biru muda.

"Bangau melambangkan harapan. Aku berdoa semoga kita dapat bersama selalu. Jadi, terimalah pemberianku!"

"Uhm! Terima kasih" ucapku menyimpannya ke dalam tas. Kau pun mengeluarkan origami serupa, tetapi berwarna merah muda yang katamu melambangkan warna rambutku. Jelas jauh berbeda, meski begitu aku senang mendengarnya

 _Pertemuan kita sangat biasa. Tidak seromantis drama Korea, yang setiap harinya ibu tonton ketika senggang._

 _Kau tidak menyentuh tanganku ataupun menyebut nama depanku, melainkan tersenyum penuh arti sulit diungkapkan._

 _Di lorong sekolah, pukul empat sore, saat senja melukis langit dengan warna orange cerah. Di bawah mentari sore, kita berjanji saling membagi suka dan duka._

 _Aku, kamu dan senbazuru._

 **Bab 2**

 **~Musik Hujan~**

Lagi-lagi pukul empat sore kala itu. Aku terjebak di dalam ruang musik, menontoni rintik hujan yang membasahi pepohonan, di taman sekolah. Sangat membosankan di sana, mau bermain piano pun suaranya diredam oleh hujaman tangis langit. Sebenarnya aku sedang berpikir, 'apa kamu sudah pulang ke rumah?'. Mengingat hari ini jadwalmu kosong, tanpa rapat OSIS dan kegiatan eskul. Kita baru seminggu mengenal, tetapi rasanya seperti setahun terlewati.

 _Tok…tok…tok…._

 _Tok…tok…tok…._

Terdengar ketukan sebanyak enam kali berturut-turut. Aku yang memiliki phobia terhadap hantu, segera bersembunyi dibalik pintu membawa gagang sapu. Tangan kiriku memutar kenop, sementara yang kanan siap melancarkan serangan. Suara buk, buk, buk, melawan derasnya hujan di luar sana. Mataku tertutup sekian lama, lalu membuka perlahan mendapatimu terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan. Ucapan maafku memberondong, tidak menyangka kamu yang datang.

"Maaf, maaf! Aku kira hantu" selalu saja malu-maluin diri sendiri. Kebiasaan buruku yang mengjengkelkan dan sulit dihilangkan!

"Ah ya, tidak apa-apa kok! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Tadi pagi, aku mendapat surat kaleng dari seseorang. Dia menyuruhku pergi ke ruang musik, tetapi sampai sekarang batang hidungnya belum nampak. Apa mungkin, kamu yang mengirimnya?" tanyaku memperhatikan manik itu heran. Kamu menggeleng cepat, mengambil bangku kosong dekat rak dan mendudukinya

"Pasti ulah orang iseng. Kamu telah ditipu"

"Aneh. Kenapa semua senang mempermainkanku?" masa lalu terngiang menyusupi kepala. Aku dipaksa bernostalgia oleh rintik hujan yang terus turun bermain ke bumi, kemudian menghilang menyatu dengan tanah

"Mau mendengarkan musik? Kebetulan aku membawa _earphone_ " mulutku hendak mengatakan, betapa absurdnya permintaanmu yang kelewat aneh. Telinga kita tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Volume suaraku dan suaramu saja harus dikencangkan seratus persen

Meski menyadari isyarat yang ku lontarkan, kamu tetap memasangkan _earphone_ tersebut, di bagian kanan telingaku, sedangkan yang kiri menjadi tempatmu mendengarkan musik. Kau memegang telepon pintar, tetapi tidak memutar musik di MP3 _player_. Merasa kesal karena dipermiankan, aku melepasnya dan berdiri, membuat kursi itu terjatuh ke belakang akibat tindakanku yang lepas kendali. Kamu tetap berlagak kalem, diam tanpa ada maksud minta maaf.

"Jangan membohongiku, bodoh!"

"Jadi, kamu belum mengerti, musik apa yang aku maksud?" kau ingin bermain teka-teki? Hah….lucu sekali! Sayangnya kemampuan logikaku tidak sehebat detektif ternama Sherlock Home

"Kemarilah. Dengarkanlah lagi dan aku akan memberitaumu"

Dengan bodohnya aku menuruti permintaanmu. Kau membantuku memasangkan _earphone_ , namun setelah lima menit terbuang sia-sia, bibir merahmu masih terkunci rapat, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Sudah mengerti atau tambah bingung?" tanyamu menengok ke arahku, yang sedari tadi sibuk melihat pertunjukan katak melompat-lompat

"Cepat katakan sebelum aku memukulmu menggunakan gagang sapu"

"Musiknya adalah hujan itu sendiri. Indah bukan?"

 _BLUSH!_

"Da-dasar tukang gombal!" aku sangat ingin memarahimu, karena telah membodohiku dua puluh menit lamanya. Melihatmu tertawa lepas, terpaksa niat tersebut kuurungkan. Lagi pula tidak buruk, setiap detiknya terasa menyenangkan hanya bersamamu seorang

 _Saat itu, aku merasa memandang langit yang sama denganmu. Kita dekat, bahkan sangat dekat, baik dari jarak maupun hubungan._

 _Udara dingin mengisi ruangan di sekitar. Embun menempel di kaca, yang semakin lama semakin tebal. Aku tidak kepanasan karenanya, karena senyummu yang lebih teduh dan sejuk, dari cuaca di luar sana._

 _Hujan, grand piano dan earphone, menjadi saksi bisu di hari Selasa itu._

 **Bab 3**

 **~Ketika Kau Mulai Melupakanku~**

Entah sudah berapa kali aku bilang, berhenti memanggilku dengan nama marga! Oh ayolah, kita sudah berkenalan satu bulan lamanya. Setiap hari mengobrol. Makan bersama di atap sekolah. Pulang bareng. Kurang dekat apalagi? Kamu tersenyum setiap kali aku memprotes hal tersebut. Menepuk pundakku pelan sambil berkata 'maaf'. Melihat wajah tak berdosamu membuatku luluh lantak, dan akhirnya gagal total menjutekimu yang kurang peka.

"Terkadang aku heran. Kenapa kamu suka sekali memanggilku Scarlet, huh?" tanyaku bersandar pada tembok penyangga. Memandangi lapangan di luar sekolah dipenuhi sekelompok anak tengah bermain sepak bola. Kau ikut berdiri di sebelah, dari yang tadinya berdiri menghadapku

"Scarlet itu indah. Aku menyukainya"

"Kalau begitu, apa nama Erza tidak indah?" kedua tanganmu bergerak bebas di udara. Mengibaskannya kesana-kemari menolak pernyataanku barusan. Aku tertawa menyaksikan tingkahmu yang terkadang lucu. Melebihi badut di hari ulang tahun semasa kanak-kanak

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku! Lagi pula, mau dipanggil Erza atau Scarlet, kamu tetaplah kamu, teman baikku"

"Baiklah. Kali ini aku memaafkanmu"

Kembali kita tertawa setelahnya. Aku tidak bisa marah, meskipun kamu berbuat banyak kesalahan yang sering membikin jengkel. Pasti kau ingat, pernah meninggalkanku sendirian di taman sekolah, lalu menghampiri Gray dan tak kunjung balik kemari. Kau pun pernah melupakan janji yang telah kita buat, untuk belajar bersama di rumahku. Alasannya adalah, kamu lupa karena sibuk membantu ibu memasak.

Biskuit pemberianmu membuatku senang, dengan mudahnya kesalahan tempo itu lenyap. Sebagai penembus kesalahan sebelumnya, kau mengajakku jalan-jalan di hari Minggu akhir bulan November. Kita mencoba banyak permainan di Fairy Playland. Roller coaster, perahu angsa, bom bom car, namun yang paling berkesan bagiku adalah, ketika pukul delapan tepat dimana kita menaiki wahana terakhir, yaitu bianglala. Bibirmu mencium keningku, saat bangku yang kita tumpangi menuju puncak tertinggi.

Ini hanya rumor, tetapi orang-orang berkata, 'siapa pun yang mencium pasangannya. Maka hubungan mereka akan abadi'. Aku berlebihan jika serius menanggapi. Namun, kecupan singkat di kening itu benar-benar berbeda dari milik ibu atau ayah.

Katakanlah, lebih spesial.

"Bagaimana jika begini saja. Kamu harus memanggilku Erza mulai besok. Seriusan, lho!" aku tetap bersikeras ingin dipanggil dengan nama depan. Kau menggaruk belakang kepalamu yang tidak gatal, bingung harus menjawab apa melihat binar cahaya di iris mataku

"Hmm….kalau aku lupa lagi?"

"Hukumannya adalah, kau harus berteriak di atas atap sekolah waktu upacara hari Senin"

"Beteriak apapun sesukaku? Meneriaki namamu juga tidak buruk" candamu tertawa kecil di sela-selanya. Aku yang malu meninju dadamu pelan, sejak kapan kau suka menggoda wanita? Belajar dari sinetron tidak jelas berjudul ganteng-ganteng serigala itu?

"Sudahlah. Kita harus masuk kelas" interupsiku yang dibelas oleh anggukan pelanmu. Jam pertama adalah matematika, mata pelajaran paling mengerikan di seluruh dunia

Jelas karena aku membencinya. Namun, dengan kelihaianmu mengutak-atik rumus, kau dapat mengerjakan soal di papan tulis, semudah membalik telapak tangan. Semua takjub termasuk aku, jenius memang cocok mengingat segala kepiawaianmu di bidang akademik maupun olahraga. Andai engkau dapat menjawab setiap kegelisahan dan perasaanku, apa sangat sulit? Ya, berlaku untukmu yang kurang peka.

Padahal, rumus guna menyelesaikannya hanyalah satu, yaitu kamu.

 _Jam istirahat…._

Di dalam kelas, aku duduk manis tengah menyantap bento buatan ibu tercinta. Kau berkata ingin bersama Gray makan di atap. Keputusanmu aku hormati, karena manusia membutuhkan waktu luang untuk diri mereka sendiri. Bosan menunggu kepastian darimu, tanpa pikir dua kali aku langsung menaiki tangga menuju lantai teratas. Kebetulan tidak ada guru yang mengawas, sehingga pergerakanku menjadi lebih leluasa.

Tangan kananku memutar kenop pintu perlahan-lahan. Mendapatimu sedang mengobrol asyik ditemani Gray, bersama sepotong roti menganggur yang kesepian. Aku tau, menguping bukanlah perbuatan baik, tetapi rasa penasaranku telah di ambang batas, menempelkan telinga lekat berusaha menangkap percakapan kalian.

"Dari hari ke hari semakin dekat saja" ledek Gray cekikikan di sela gigitannya. Kamu yang tidak mengerti pun dengan polosnya bertanya

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Itu lho, hubunganmu dengan Erza Scarlet"

"Hah….? Erza Scarlet siapa?" gelegar petir seakan menyambar dadaku keras. Aku ingin sekali mendobrak pintu, mengutuk segala kebodohanmu dan berteriak, 'namaku Erza Scarlet, orang yang selama ini kau ajak bicara!'. Sayangnya tidak bisa. Kakiku beku di tempat, pertanyaanmu bagai es abadi bersifat mengutuk

"Ya ampun Jellal! Dia adalah temanmu, yang selalu mengajakmu mengobrol setiap hari. Kalian sudah kenal dua bulan, dan kau belum mengingat namanya? Keterlaluan!"

Lihat, bahkan Gray mengatai kebodohanmu! Air mataku seketika mengalir bak anak sungai. Membasahi pipi yang terkadang suka kau cubit saking gemasnya. Jatuh ke atas lantai marmer, dimana kita dipisahkan oleh pintu bernama jarak, bukan pembatas antar ruang. _Uwabaki_ -ku menghentak-hentak, membuatmu sadar berlari mengejarku yang berada di luar jangkauan tanganmu. Menengok ke belakang pun aku tak sanggup. Aku terlalu takut menatap sepasang kelereng _hazzle_. Aku tau terlalu banyak berharap kepadamu. Aku tau….aku memang bodoh.

 _Namun, apa kau setega itu melupakanku? Apa arti hubungan ini, kalau kamu tidak serius menganggapku sebagai apa dan siapa dalam hidupmu._

 _Jellal, jika mengingatku seberat mengangkat karung beras. Maka jatuhkanlah karung beras tersebut. Anggaplah kamu tidak pernah membawanya. Jadi, tinggalkan saja aku dengan segala harapan kosongku. Aku rela tersakiti asal kamu bahagia._

 _Maka…._

 _Aku ikhlas membuang egoku, demi kebaikan kita berdua!_

 **Bab 4**

 **~Natal di Tengah Badai Salju~**

Tanggal 25 Desember seharusnya terasa menyenangkan. Salju turun menuruni bumi, mewarnai cokelat tanah dengan putih yang menusuk kulit. Anak-anak bermain di luar, melempari kawannya menggunakan bola salju seukuran kepalan tangan, lalu tertawa riang sambil berlari kesana-kemari. Beberapa orang dewasa duduk di bangku taman, meneguk secangkir cokelat hangat menikmati pemandangan di sekitar.

Sementara aku termangu di depan perapian, sesekali memasukkan kayu bakar, membuat kobaran api membara sempurna walau dihembus angin musim dingin. Ponselku tertidur lelap di atas permukaan meja bundar. Gantungan doraemon ikut bergetar ketika induknya mendapat pesan singkat masuk. Apakah itu dari kau, yang beberapa waktu terakhir mirip orang bodoh terus memohon maaf padaku? Ataukah promosi singkat dari operator, yang sering mengejekku karena jarang mendapat SMS?

 _From : Jellal_

 _Kamu di rumah? Aku datang bertamu dan jangan pergi kemana-mana._

Lelah minta maaf, huh? Lagu yang sedari tadi mengalun, kini berganti menjadi berita singkat dadakan. Suara bariton khas Natsu Dragneel, penyair radio favoritku mengatakan, bahwa siang ini akan ada badai salju melanda Magnolia. Mana mungkin kau ngotot ingin bertamu, pastinya sekarang berlindung di balik selimut biru langit kesayanganmu, karena aku tau musuh terbesarmu ialah dingin. Jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang, sedangkan buliran kecil yang awalnya mampir satu per satu, berubah ganas menyerang atap rumahku dan pepohonan menari liar mengikuti irama.

Jendela yang terbuka lebar aku tutup sekuat tenaga. Angin sempat menyeruak masuk, membuatku bersin-bersin akibat tidak kuat menahannya. Arghh….kenapa pula mataku miring saat melihat? Pusing menyerang kepala seperti lebah menyengat lawan, rasanya menyakitkan! Aku memutuskan untuk berbaring di sofa ruang tamu. Menunggu kepulangan ayah dan ibu yang mustahil terjadi, karena dihadang badai sehingga kereta api manapun pasti berhenti beroperasi, demi keselamatan penumpang.

 _TOK…TOK…TOK….!_

"SCARLET-SAN BUKA PINTUNYA. INI AKU JELLAL!"

Setelah mata, apa telingaku ikut kelelahan sampai berhalusinasi? Aku bersikap acuh tak acuh, menganggap kau tidak pernah di sana, menunggiku di ambang pintu lalu mempersilahkan kau masuk. Teriakanmu menggema mengisi kosongnya pikiranku yang diombang-ambing. Aneh….kenapa aku ingin memutar _grendel_? Kenapa aku yakin, kau benar-benar datang bertamu? Tubuh bergerak otomatis, melangkah tertatih-tatih kekurangan tenaga. Akhirnya aku membuka benda persegi panjang tersebut. Melihat kondisimu yang nyaris membeku.

"Jellal, Jellal! Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyaku khawatir setengah mati. Menampar-nampar pipinya yang membiru dibalut dinginnya hantaman salju. Bodoh….mengapa orang sebodoh dirimu harus mampir mengusik kedamaianku?

"Jangan mati dulu! Jellal, Jellal!"

"Uhmm….tidak perlu cemas, Scarlet-san. Wajahmu merah sekali, demam tinggi?" kau yang saat itu lebih membutuhkan pertolongan, malah mengkhawatirkanku lewat nada bicaramu yang terdengar lemah namun lembut. Memaksakan diri bangkit dan berniat merawatku

"Berbaringlsh di kasur. Aku akan memasakkan sup untukmu"

"Siapa juga yang membutuhkan makanan! Aku tidak lapar Jellal. Aku sudah dibuat cemas. Jangan mengulanginya lagi, kumohon…." lenganku erat memelukmu lewat belakang. Kau berhenti berjalan, kita diselimuti sunyi yang menenangkan. Aroma _paper mint_ kesukaanku kembali terhirup, melekat erat di jaket hitamku yang ternodai salju. Meski baru berpisah satu minggu ini, aku merasa kau menjauh dariku satu tahun lamanya

"Hahaha….aku memang bodoh. Hanya bisa berkata maaf padamu. Kau lihatkan bungkus merah di pangkuanku? Buka dan lihatlah isinya. Aku harap kamu suka"

Permintaanmu langsung kuturuti. Aku menarik pita berwarna scarlet tersebut berdebar-debar, membuka kertas polkadot yang membungkus barang pemberianmu. Sebuah kotak musik balet menari berputar searah jarum jam. Musik mengalun indah memenuhi indra pendengaranku. Kita sama-sama menikmatinya, hanyut dalam nuansa ini hingga menit demi menit berlalu.

"Senyummu terlihat berkilau, Scarlet-san. Sudah merasa baikan?"

"Kira-kira begitulah. Berkat kotak musikmu"

 _Udara dingin tidak lagi terasa dingin, melainkan memancarkan kehangatan nan tentram._

 _Kau tau karena apa?_

 _Karena kau berada di sisiku selalu. Mencarikan es di rumah ini dengan tawamu yang renyah. Menjadi cahaya bagi hatiku yang mulai memadamkan sinar harapan._

 _Lagi-lagi kamu, kamu dan kamu. Kenapa harus kamu, bukan orang lain saja?_

 _Ya…._

 _Untuk apa pertanyaan serumit itu dijawab?_

 _Terima kasih atas segalanya, Jellal._

 **Bab 5**

 **~Hancurkan Saja Semuanya~**

Setelah natal berakhir, kerlap-kerlip lampu di jalanan mulai diturunkan. Salju telah berhenti sejak dua hari lalu, tepat ketika pergantian tahun baru dirayakan serentak, oleh seluruh umat manusia di muka bumi. Aku pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa ditemani keluarga dan sanak saudara. Kami berdoa, agar tahun X793 menjadi tahun yang penuh berkah serta keberuntungan. Namun, aku memiliki permintaan lain saat itu,

Semoga engkau bisa mengingat namaku.

Sekolah dimulai hari Senin, tanggal 6 Januari usai liburan musim dingin ditambah tahun baru. Aku memulai semuanya dengan semangat baru. Begitu juga kamu, yang dari ke hari semakin bersinar, bagiku seorang. Kita berangkat bareng menuju sekolah. Tidak jauh berbeda, diawali obrolan ringan seputar tugas sekolah atau aktivitas selama natal berlangsung.

Kau bercerita banyak, makan malam di lestorant khusus keluarga, berkumpul di ruang tamu mengungkit masa lalu bertabur sejuta kisah manis, kejadian-kejadian memalukan saat kau masih balita. Aku mendengarkan setiap untaian begitu seksama, sesekali tertawa atau bertanya sampai gerbang bercat hitam, nampak di depan mata.

Beberapa murid menyoraki kita yang mirip sepasang kekasih. Kau hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis di bibir. Spontan mereka terdiam tanpa mampu berkomentar apapun. Aku sadar, hari ini kamu lebih sumringah dibanding biasanya. Pasti ada hal baik terjadi, bukan?

"Jangan main curang. Kamu belum menceritakan semuanya"

"E-eh, apa maksud Scarlet-san? Aku tidak mengerti" gagal menahan geli, aku tertawa lepas melihat ekspresimu yang keheranan. Sangat, sangat lucu, melebihi lawakan komedian di televisi atau milik Natsu Dragneel

"Sepertinya hari ini senang sekali. Ada apa?"

"Ah iya. Aku baru ingat mau memberitaumu, Minggu besok ada waktu luang?" tanyamu yang giliran membuat rasa pensaranku buncah keluar. Setauku, kau bukanlah lelaki romantis yang suka mengajak wanita hanya jalan berdua. Apa ini semacam ajakan kencan terselubung?!

"Apa demammu kambuh? Aku antar ke UKS, ya?"

"Tidak perlu, tidak perlu! Ayo duduk. Kamu lelah kan berdiri terus? Minggu besok aku ada waktu luang, memangnya kenapa?" aku berusaha mati-matian jaga _image_ , agar kamu tidak salah paham dan gelagapan macam orang bodoh. Kau mengambil jeda beberapa saat, membuat jantungku semakin berdetak keras serasa mau copot

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke café Fairy Tale. Datanglah sendirian, jam sepuluh, me-mengerti?"

"I-iya aku mengerti!"

Ya ampun, semua ini salahmu sehingga aku salah tingkah begini! Aku mengitimidasimu yang nyaris ketawa nyaring, kau pun memalingkan muka dan duduk di barisan depan, takut menatap wajahku jika marah besar. Apa Tuhan mulai berkehendak? Aku merasa takdir untukku baru berjalan sekarang, peristiwa paling menyenangkan sekaligus merubah hidupku mulai detik ini. Tetapi, baru pertama kali aku diajak kencan, jadi, harus bagaimana?

 _Pulang sekolah…._

"Ano, Lucy-san…." panggilku sempat merasa ragu. Wanita bersurai pirang itu merespon cepat. Berhenti membenahi buku-bukunya yang masih menumpuk di atas meja

"Butuh bantuanku, Erza? Kita sudah lama mengenal, untuk apa sungkan?" kenapa orang sebaik dirimu harus tercipta?! Aku memainkan jari-jemari gelisah, memiringkan kepala merasa aneh dengan sifatku yang mendadak berubah 180 derajat

"A-aku ingin kamu menemaiku"

"Kemana?"

"Pusat…pusat…."

"Perbelanjaan?" tebak Lucy-san tepat sasaran. Aku mengangguk pelan mengiyakan jawabannya, dia sebatas mangut-mangut tidak jelas lalu tersenyum mengerikan. Benar juga ya, cewek tomboi sepertiku mana cocok membeli apalagi memakai baju _dress_. Coba saja lelaki itu bukan Jellal, aku pasti menolak mentah-mentah ajakan tersebut

"Yosh. Aku berjanji kau pasti tampil cantik nanti!"

Lucy-san menarik tanganku kasar keluar kelas. Entah kenapa dia sangat bersemangat, padahal aku yang minta tolong justru biasa saja. Kami berjalan kaki ke pusat perbelanjaan dekat sekolah. Mulutnya menghujamiku dengan pertanyaan memberondong, mulai dari model baju sampai ditawarkan membeli sepatu dan topi! Bukannya tanpa alasan aku meminta bantuan pada Lucy. Dia itu model majalah remaja, otomatis dong tau banyak mengenai _fashion_.

"Bagaimana kalau ke sana? Harganya murah dan banyak yang bagus. Aku jamin kamu suka!" toko bernama 'Fairy Fashion' dihiasi oleh nuasana mewahnya. Lampu bergantungan menerangi ruangan. Deretan gantungan berisi baju begitu lengkap, mulai dari dress

"Kemarilah. Aku rasa cocok" Lucy-san mengeluarkan sebuah dress perpaduan warna hitam dengan ungu muda. Polos tanpa ada motif bunga atau dedaunan, yang membuatku langsung suka pada pandangan pertama

"Ya-yang ini saja!"

"Benar nih, tidak mau lihat-lihat baju lain?"

"Harganya terjangkau dan aku menyukai modelnya. Terima kasih banyak, Lucy-san! Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama"

"Tunggu sebentar! Biarkan aku mentraktirmu topi ini, oke?"

"Benarkah? Jadi tidak enak hati" ucapku menggaruk bagian belakang kepala, menutupi rasa malu yang sejadi-jadinya, belum pernah diperlakukan sebaik itu

"Baiklah. Satu pesan terakhirku adalah, semangat untuk kencanmu!" pesan Lucy-san kemudian meninggalkanku di depan toko. Dia berkata ada urusan penting di lokasi kerja

Anehnya, bagaimana Lucy-san mengetahui kau mengajakku kencan? Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang. Bersiap-siap pulang ke rumah menonton acara sore. Baju yang kubeli tersimpan rapi dalam kantong plastik. Pasti ibu kaget melihat buah hatinya berbelanja.

Kalau bukan karenamu, mana mungkin begini.

 _Hari Minggu di cafe…._

Walau jam masih menunjukkan pukul 9.20, aku memutuskan berangkat pagi dan memberimu kejutan. Dress hitam-ungu selutut dipadu dengan _flat shoes_ putih dan topi pantai, menjadikan penampilanku amat sempurna untuk kencan denganmu. Pelayan menyerahkan _menu_ setelah aku duduk di dekat jendela. Kebetulan ada _strawberry cheese cake_ , tanpa pikir dua kali memesannya juga segelas jus jeruk. Meski batang hidungmu tak kunjung nampak, jantungku berdebar-debar terus menantikannya.

Jujur, aku mengharapkan banyak hal dari acara ini.

 _Krinng…._

Lonceng berbunyi ketika seseorang membukanya. Aku tau kamu sudah tiba, spontan melambaikan tangan sebagai isyarat keberadaanku. Kau mempersilahkan seorang wanita bersurai hitam legam duduk terlebih dahulu. Firasatku berubah tidak enak, apalagi senyum yang ditunjukkan Senin kemarin mirip dengan sekarang. Namun, aku menutupinya agar kebahagiaanmu tidak dirusak karena perbuatan satu orang. Mungkin kau memiliki suatu tujuan,

Tetapi….apa?

"Kamu bingung, bukan? Perkenalkan, wanita di sebelahku adalah Ultear Milkovich, kata ibu dia pacarku. Ayo bersalaman" suruhmu tanpa mempedulikan ekspresiku yang semerawut. Perempuan yang kau sebut bernama Ultear itu menguluran tangan, mau tidak mau aku dipaksa menyambutnya

"Siapa sangka, ternyata aku mempunyai pacar secantik dia"

Bohong….beritau aku kamu sedang bercanda! Kau acuh tak acuh dan mengobrol riang, menganggapku kutu air yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kemesraan kalian. Ultear-san menyeringai, seakan dia puas menangkap raut wajahku mirip benang kusut. Pintu café dibanting keras guna melampiaskan kekesalan yang kini meluap-luap. Kamu berlari mengejar, saat pucuk kepalaku menengok ke belakang sesaat. Ego dan kebencian tidak membiarkanku memaafkanmu.

Muak Jellal, aku muak!

 _Luka apa yang lebih menyakitkan, jika dibandingkan dengan pengkhiatanmu?_

 _Apa semudah itu kau menyebut dan mengingat nama Ultear Milkovich? Mentang-mentang kalian sudah berkenalan satu atau sepuluh tahun lamanya, pamer pacar yang membuatmu besar kepala?! Aku juga ingin dihargai, meski hubungan kita baru terjalin tiga bulan._

 _Harapan tahun baruku kandas sudah. Kita tidak mungkin menjadi teman. Aku menolak status sahabat begitupun musuh. Cukup sebatas orang asing yang tidak pernah mengenal._

 _Padahal….kalau kamu ingin menghancurkan semua ini sejak awal. Kenapa mesti ditunda-tunda sampai sekarang?_

 _Kuucapkan selamat tinggal._

 **Bab 6**

 **~Ulang Tahun~**

Kalender menunjuk tanggal 18 Januari, X793. Aku ingat betul ada perayaan spesial hari ini, yaitu ulang tahunmu yang ke tujuh belas. Namun, menerawang kembali hubungan kita sebatas orang asing, gengsi tidak membiarkanku mengucapkan sepatah kata keluar dari mulut. Hanya diperbolehkan menyaksikan kedekatanmu dengan Lucy-san, Gray, Juvia-san, dan lain-lain. Mereka merangkul bahumu. Kecil-kecilan merayakatan pesta di lorong sekolah.

Iris _hazzle_ -mu menatapku sebentar. Pandangan kita saling bertemu, yang kemudian aku putuskan sepihak dengan pergi ke ruang kelas. Kau tidak menghampiriku seperti kemarin. Ternyata benar, kita bukanlah sahabat maupun teman dekat. Syukurkah jika kamu menyadarinya dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

"Murid-murid. Buka halaman tujuh puluh tujuh…." perintah Gildarts-sensei memangku buku cetak sejarah di tangan kanannya. Menuliskan beberapa penjelasan di permukaan hijau lumut papan tulis, menggunakan kapur putih yang baru dikeluarkan dari box

Pulpenku diketuk-ketuk bosan. Penjelasan Gildarts-sensei bagai angin lalu, sementara kamu asyik mencatat, setiap perkataan beliau yang mengalir lancar bak sungai deras. Dua jam pelajaran berlangsung selambat keong merayap. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa janggal, mendapatimu sangat jauh yang biasanya dekat walau dihadang jarak. Kamu bergembira bersama teman-temanmu, kenapa aku tidak bisa ikut merasakannya? Kebahagiaan personal itu?

Keputusanku untuk berpisah tidaklah salah. Caraku melakukannya lah yang salah.

 _Pulang sekolah…._

Kembali aku berkeliling di pusat perbelanjaan Magnolia. Kali ini tidak membeli baju, atau sekadar mengganjal perut, di café tempat anak muda biasa nongkrong. Toko barang antik terlewati tanpa sepengetahuan, lantas menyadarinya satu menit kemudian, setelah ekor mataku melirik kotak musik balerina laki-laki. Ornamen yang terukir di kotak persegi, membentuk kelopak bunga dengan akar putihnya, begitu indah dan harganya mahal, dua ribu joule.

 _Flashback…._

 _Senin kemarin, usai bel pulang berbunyi, aku menemaninya membeli keperluan di supermarket, atas titah sang ibu pagi hari tadi. Kami mengintip sebentar, ke toko antik yang dimiliki oleh seorang kakek tua berusia sekitar delapan puluh tahun. Mata Jellal tertuju pada kotak musik di depan etalase kaca. Berputar searah jarum jam sehingga lagu pun mengalun di dalam sana. Melihat label harga yang terpasang, ia nampak kecewa karena lumayan mahal untuk seukuran anak sekolah._

" _Menurutmu, apa itu pasangan balerina yang aku berikan sewaktu natal?"_

" _Sepertinya begitu. Kamu ingin membelinya?"_

" _Mungkin setelah tabunganku cukup. Ayo pulang, sudah mau sore"_

 _End flashback…._

Kebetulan dompetku sedang dalam kondisi baik. Tiga lembar seribu joule berbaris rapi siap ditukar dengan barang. Aku masuk dan mencari pegawai atau siapapun, hingga muncullah kakek Yajima sambil mengurut jenggot putihnya khidmat. Ternyata ibu adalah pelanggan tetap di toko antik tersebut, ya, itu merupakan cerita lama ketika orang tuaku masih belia.

"Aku ingin membeli kotak musik yang dipajang di depan" ujarku mengeluarkan dua lembar uang. Yajima-san membawanya ke mesin kasar, bahkan berbaik hati dibungkus menggunakan keras kado warna biru tua. Tak ketinggalan mengikat selembar pita berwarna senada, bercorak polkadot putih yang memberikan kesan imut. Kenapa lagi-lagi, aku harus diingatkan padamu?

"Sekalian kartu ucapannya?"

"Eto….bagaimana kakek tau, aku ingin memberi itu untuk seseorang?"

"Raut wajahmu yang berbicara, nak. Mau menulis apa?"

"Tolong tuliskan selamat tinggal. Itu saja"

"Jadi, ini kado perpisahan?" Yajima-san menyerahkan kotaknya sesudah kartu ucapan digantungkan, yang aku terima lalu hendak beranjak pergi

Pertayaan beliau terlalu berat untuk ku jawab. Peristiwa itu terus meneror setiap saat, secepat apapun aku berlari melawan angin. Di perempatan kompleks, Tuhan menyuguhkanku tontonan yang amat mengerikan, nyaris menjatuhkan kado perpisahan itu dari genggaman tangan. Ultear-san mencium kedua pipimu mesra, dan kau tertawa kecil dibuatnya. Kapan penderitaan ini berakhir? Kapan kamu berhenti menyakitiku?!

Benar, besok ialah penutupnya. Mulai besok aku pasti terbebas dari semua ini.

 _Keesookan harinya…._

"Scarlet-san. Scarlet-san!" suara baritonmu terdengar memanggil sebanyak dua kali. Aku memutar badan, menghadap tubuh tinggimu yang kelelahan mengejarku

"Syukurlah kamu mendengarku. Soal ke…."

"Ambillah, dan setelah itu anggap aku sebagai orang asing" aku sengaja mengeratkan jari-jemarimu pada bungkus kado. Berjalan tenang meninggalkanmu yang membatu di tempat, membaca pesan ulang tahun khusus dariku untukmu

 _Ternyata Tuhan berkata lain. Takdir tidak membiarkan kita bersama lebih lama. Lilitan benang merah mengendur perlahan-lahan, seiring waktu berjalan._

 _Andaikata waktu tidak bergulir, apa kita masih bisa bersahabat? Jujur saja, aku keberatan melepas seluruh kenangan ini terlalu cepat. Aku berharap mendengar suaramu setiap hari, menit dan detiknya._

 _Namun, dimana ada pertemuan maka perpisahan senantiasa mengikutinya._

 _Jika ini adalah pilihan terbaik bagi kita berdua. Aku mohon terimalah._

 **Bab 7**

 **~Segala Usahamu~**

Fajar menyingsing di ufuk timur. Membangunkanku dari dunia mimpi yang kosong, dan sedikit menganggu tidur. Bau telur goreng tercium harum sampai ke lantai atas, lumayan kuat untuk menghilangkan kantuk, malahan perutku berbunyi nyaring minta diisi. Selesai mengenakan seragam beserta _blazer_ biru tua, aku menuruni tangga melesat ke ruang makan. Langsung mengapitnya dengan dua potong roti tawar ditambah daging ham.

"Makanmu banyak sekali, tidak takut gendut?" goda ibu menaruh piring kosong di atas meja. Menghabiskan segelas susu hangat dalam tiga kali tegukan besar

"Nanti Jellal menjauhimu, lho"

"Aku berangkat dulu!"

Mulai pagi ini, aku akan melewati hari demi hari tanpa kehadiranmu. Pastinya tidak mudah, tetapi, asal mempunyai keyakinan maka batu karang pun dapat dihancurkan. Untuk apa takut sendirian? Aku sering mengalaminya ketika SMP dulu, cobaan sekecil ini tidak berarti sama sekali! Tetapi aku sadar, amat bodoh dan naif mempercayainya seratus persen. Sewaktu memperhatikanmu mengobrol dengan Gray, perasaan kesepian balik menghampiriku yang begitu menyesakkan dada.

Kenapa sesulit ini melupakanmu? Padahal, kamu tidak pernah sekalipun mengingat siapa aku dan namaku.

 _Jam istirahat…._

Bosan dengan suasana kelas yang sepi, aku memutskan ganti suasana dan pergi ke atap sekolah, tempatmu biasanya makan bersama Gray. Seperti dulu, tangan kananku memutar grendel pintu pelan, namun tidak jadi masuk karena kau duduk di sana, memegang selembar kertas putih entah apa isinya. Sesekali, teriakan pemuda bersurai raven itu terdengar, mengagetkanku yang tengah melamun memikirkan aktivitasmu.

"Salah bodoh! Nama sekretaris kita adalah Lucy Heartfilia. Dia yang kemarin memberimu rajutan syal"

"Nama bendahara OSIS adalah…adalah…."

"Juvia Lockser. Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya aku memberitaumu"

"Maaf Gray, biarkan aku mencobanya sekali lagi, boleh?"

"Ya tidak apa-apa, ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Yang terpenting, kau harus mengingat Erza dan memanggil namanya sepulang sekolah nanti, oke? Jangan menyebut Scarlet-san" peringat Gray menekan setiap perkataannya serius. Apa kau berusaha sekeras itu demi diriku?

"Uhm! Terima kasih sudah menolongku"

"Benar juga. Kenapa kamu mudah sekali mengingat nama Ultear? Kalian saja baru mengenal satu minggu lalu"

"Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat. Ibu sering membisikkan nama pacarku adalah Ultear, makanya jadi lebih mudah. Ini hanya firasatku, mungkin beliau membenci Scarlet-san"

"Benarkah?"

Ibumu membenciku, tetapi kenapa? Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring. Seluruh murid berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas. Kau dan Gray pun berbenah lalu menuju kemari. Aku bersembunyi dibalik pintu, membiarkan kalian turun terlebih dahulu, supaya kamu tidak menemukanku sedang menguping. Kotak bekalku utuh tanpa dilahap sedikitpun, mendapati lisanmmu kembali memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Scarlet-san'. Kau pasti berbohong. Kau tidak akan pernah mengingat namaku walau ajal mejemput,

Karena masa lalumu yang kelewat menyakitkan.

 _Pulang sekolah…._

"Scarlet-san!" panggilmu membuatku berhenti melangkahkah kaki, seakan mengandung mantera khusus, yang memaksaku menurut di bawah pengaruh. Tiba-tiba kau menggengam erat kedua tanganku, semakin lama semakin kuat sehingga aku melepasnya paksa

"Berhentilah membuatku tersakiti. Setelah mental fisik pun kamu jadikan sasaran?"

"Bukan Scarlet-san, bukan begitu maksudku! Aku mohon, berikanlah kesempatan untuk menebus segala kesalahanku, ya?" mengulangi, mengulangi, dan terus mengulanginya seperti kaset rusak. Ku dorong tubuhmu menjauh, nyaris menabrak murid di belakang jika responny tidak secepat tabrakan mendadakmu

"Mustahil Jellal! Masa lalumu tidak akan membiarkanmu mengingat seorang pun, termasuk om dan tante!" bentakku menaikkan volume suara satu oktaf. Kau yang kaget mundur beberapa langkah. Kita terdiam dalam sunyi, memikirkan tindakan terbaik bagi diri masing-masing

"Dengarkan dulu, aku punya rencana. Bagaimana kalau setiap hari kita berkenalan?"

"Berkenalan seperti?"

"Siapa namamu?" kau memperagakannya langsung tepat di depanku. Mengeluarkan tangan yang aku sambut dengan sukacita. Ini benar-benar aneh, kenapa aku menerimanya begitu saja?

"Erza Scarlet. Salam kenal Jellal Fernandes"

 _Moment singkat itu mengingatku, pada saat kita bertemu di lorong sekolah. Sebenarnya, aku tidak paham betul apa rencana Tuhan. Dia seperti mempermainkanku, mungkin juga Dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, yang suatu hari nanti pasti terungkap cepat atau lambat._

 _Selanjut dan selanjutnya, kita akan mengulang perkenalan ini._

 _Anata o namae wa?_

 **Bab 8**

 **~Putus Asa~**

Kita terus menjalankan rencanamu tiga minggu lamanya, dan sekarang adalah penghujung bulan Januari. Kita tidak mendapatkan apapun, hanya perkenalan bodoh tanpa membuahkan hasil memuaskan. Ini mengjengkelkan, terutama kamu yang nampak stres akibat tekanan berlebih. Kini kita berada di atas atap sekolah, menikmati desiran angin sembari menenangkan diri sesaat. Wajah frustasimu masih terpampang jelas. Senyum yang biasa engkau ukir bagaikan mitos semata. Keindahan senja itu menghilang penuh ditelan gelapnya dasar samudera.

"Hey….kenapa tidak kita hentikan saja?" saranku membuka mulut, memecah keheningan pukul di pukul sembilan pagi. _Hazzle_ -mu membulat sempurna. Kau mengigit bibir bagian bawah melampiaskan kekesalan. Perasaan bersalahku menggunung sekarang. Semua salahku karena gagal memahamimu

"Kumohon Scarlet-san, aku...aku masih ingin berusaha!"

"Tapi Jellal, kamu tau kan perkenalan ini tidak berarti sama sekali?!"

"Maaf. Apakah kau lelah menjalaninya bersamaku?"

"Aku bohong jika berkata tidak. Maaf"

"Maksudku adalah, kita bisa mencari jalan lain. Tidak perlu setiap hari berkenalan, misalnya…misalnya…." jari telunjukmu menempel di bibirku lembut, kau pun tersenyum sendu usai melakukannya. Aku termangu, menyaksikan punggungmu yang beranjak meninggalkanku dan atap sekolah

Semenjak pengakuanku itu diucapkan terang-terangan, kita berhenti berbincang sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kau berbohong, mengatakan ada urusan penting yang wajib diselesaikan. Bagaimana aku mengetahuinya, kalau bukan dari kedekatan kita selama tiga bulan terakhir. Entah apa urusanmu dengan Ultear-san atau tante, jangan sampai kau jatuh lebih dalam. Kira-kira, apa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya?

 _Tanggal 31 Januari, X793, pukul 07.00_

Gerbang nyaris ditutup karena aku terlambat masuk, meskipun tidak benar-benar telat. Bel baru berbunyi lima menit kemudian. Nafasku tersengal-sengal mengira akan dihukum oleh Laxus-sensei, apalagi mendapati beliau membawa setumpuk kertas ulangan minggu lalu. Benar saja, dia marah-marah di depan kelas, sampai memukul papan tulis keras guna menggambarkan kekecewaannya terhadap kami.

"Nilai kalian sangat kacau melebihi perkiraan saya. Dan Jellal, kenapa kamu lupa mengisi kolom identitas di pojok kanan?" kertas bernilai seratus yang menyebabkannya bertambah muram. Kau tidak bicara, bingung harus berkata dan membantah apa atas fakta akurat tersebut

"Jellal, kami memaklumi kondisimu, tetapi jangan sampai melupakan nama sendiri, ya?" nasihat Laxus-sensei khawatir, aku pun ikut berempati sebagai teman terdekatnya. Bukankah amnesiamu semakin parah dari hari ke hari?

"I-iya Sensei" suaramu serak menahan tangis. Aku tau kau membenci keadaanmu sekarang. Aku dapat merasakannya, sebatas melihat dengan mata telanjang

Kecelakaan sepuluh tahun lalu….aku mengutuk cerita usang itu yang merupakan akar penderitaanmu.

 _Jam istirahat…._

Murid lain keluar kelas menuju kantin, sementara kita berdua duduk manis dipaut oleh jarak dua baris. Aku berjalan menghampirimu menurut insting. Kau mirip boneka yang penampilan luarnya telah hancur, kulitmu pun begitu dingin ketika jemari-jemari kecilku merayapinya. Merasa curiga, aku menempelkan punggung tangan ke jidatmu yang terhalangi anak rambut, ternyata memang panas.

"Beristirahatlah di UKS. Aku temani"

"Jangan khawatirkan demamku. Lebih baik kamu membantu, agar aku bisa mengingat semuanya! Omong-omong siapa guru matematika kita? Aku berterima kasih, karenanya berhasil mendapat nilai seratus, tetapi itu tidak membuatku senang. Nama beliau pun aku lupa, bagaimana cara menyampaikannya jika begitu?!"

"Biar aku yang menjadi perantaramu. Sekarang pergilah ke UKS"

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Scarlet-san. Aku akan pergi jika tidak kuat melanjutkan pelajaran"

Sifat keras kepalamu semakin menjadi-jadi, kerap kali membuatku jengkel namun tidak bisa marah. Kamu berjuang sangat keras, aku mana boleh bermalas-malasan hanya menyemagatimu, tanpa mampu berbuat hal yang sekiranya berguna. Segala ucapanku di masa lalu, jangan disimpan dalam hati, ya? Jujur, aku bersalah telah menambah lukamu yang belum sembuh total. Maafkan aku sudah bertindak egois selama ini.

 _Pulang sekolah…._

 _Tap…tap…tap…._

 _PLAKKK!_

Seseorang menamparku keras, tepat ketika kakiku menginjak gerbang. Rupanya Ultear-san, yang kata satpam terus menunggu, sampai aku selesai mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar. Dengan kasar dia menarik kerah seragamku, pukulan hampir dilayangkan jikalau kesadarannya hilang ditelan oleh amarah. Aku tidak tau apa-apa. Aku terlalu takut membayangkan kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi. Aku kesulitan minta maaf, gagal menjagamu yang mendadak lenyap dari pengawasanku.

"Karenamu….KARENAMU JELLAL MELUPAKANKU. DASAR WANITA TIDAK TAU DIRI!"

"Je-Jellal melupakanmu?" sekarang cobaan apa yang harus kau hadapi? Tidak cukupkah untuk membayar hutang di masa lalu? Tubuhku gemetar hebat. Keringat dingin bercucuran deras membasahi pelipis. Aku lelah menyaksikanmu terus menderita

"Tadi kami bertemu di depan gerbang. Aku diminta menjemputnya pulang ke rumah, tetapi dia malah berkata, 'maaf, kamu siapa ya?'. Hiks…hiks…." tangis Ultear-san tumpah membasahi kedua belah pipinya. Aku terhenyak, kaget mendengar semua itu secara langsung. Sekarang firasatku benar-benar terbukti, 'penyakit'-nya tambah parah, atau mungkin, namamu sendiri pun telah menghilang sebagai dasar identitasmu?

 _Selanjutnya siapa setelah Ultear-san? Om dan tante, Gray, Juvia, Lucy?_

 _Atau giliran selanjutnya adalah aku?_

 **Bab 9**

 **~Valentine~**

Kata teman-teman kau tidak masuk, karena demam 38 derajat celcius sejak siang kemarin. Tiga hari berturut-turut aku lewati dalam kesendirian, Senin, Selasa, Rabu. Akhirnya doaku benar-benar dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Doa yang merupakan bentuk keegoisan terhadamu. Tetapi, aku masih menggantukan satu harapan pada kedua pundukamu–menyebut namaku kala kondisi jasmani dan mentalmu membaik.

Tanggal 14 Februari X793. Hari dimana manusia, mengungkapkan rasa kasih sayangnya dalam bentuk batangan cokelat, karangan bunga ataupun kartu ucapan. Pagi-pagi sekali, aku disuguhkan tontonan ala cinta anak remaja, antara Natsu dan Lucy yang sudah berpacaran setengah tahun lamanya. Lelaki berambut salam itu berlutut dengan satu tempurung, menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah sebagai tanda cintanya yang mendalam.

Menjadi saksi bisu dari 'penembakan' tersebut, aku tersenyum sambil memikirkanmu yang dua minggu ini terbaring sakit,

Apa begitu parah, sehingga kamu kesulitan mengabariku?

 _Ting…tong…ting…tong…._

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku beranjak bangkit dan menata buku pelajaran di dalam tas. Cokelat berbentuk hati khusus kubuat untukmu, melihatnya justru membangkitkan sendu yang telah terkubur setengah hari terlewati. Kira-kira, kapan aku bisa memberikannya? Ah, dasar bodoh, lebih baik membikin kartu ucapan yang awet walau seratus tahun berlalu, palingan tinta tulisannya saja luntur,

Asalkan ungkapan perasaanku masih dapat terbaca jelas, oleh sepasang kelereng cokelatmu.

Menjenguk bukan pilihan buruk. Aku melintasi jalan yang searah dengan rumahmu, kini tengah menunggu lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau. Sesampainya di sebrang, ribuan pasang mata tertuju kepada seseorang yang berlari mirip pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Tampang rupawan bertempelkan kompres di jidatnya, mengenakan seragam SMA Fairy Tail acak-acakan seperti baru belajar memakai baju. Aku mengenali betul penampilan itu. Kau, kau yang dua minggu terakhir tidak ada kabar menyebrangi zebra cross asal-asalan.

"Tu-tunggu! Wanita berambut scarlet…jangan….jangan pergi dulu!" teriakmu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, disertai langkah yang pincang memegangi lutut

"Awas Jellal! Nanti kamu ditabrak…."

Ucapanku terhenti detik itu juga. Sebuah truk menabrakmu sampai terpental membentur pembatas jalan, sedangkan supirnya pergi tanpa bertanggung jawab. Kakiku terkulai lemas, melihat kepalamu berdarah sangat banyak, tergeletak tak berdaya memerangi ajal yang mungkin akan segera menjemput. Sirine ambulan berdering nyaring, dua orang pria menggotong tubuhmu memakai tandu berkain putih, sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah segar di permukaannya.

"Dokter. Tolong biarkan saya ikut"

"Apakah anda keluarga korban?"

"Sa-saya temannya" ingin sekali aku berbohong, mengatakan bahwa ikatan darahku adalah kakak perempuannya. Dokter menggeleng pelan, menyuruhku menghubungi keluarga korban secepat mungkin

Kembali kecelakaan maut itu terulang, ibarat waktu yang terulang ke peristiwa terentu.

 **Bab 10**

 **~Secercah Harapan~**

Cokelat hati tersebut aku berikan kepada tantemu, dan beliau menolak dengan kasar, mengata-ngataiku sebagai penyebab dari kecelakaan putra semata wayangnya. Aku turut bersedih atas penderitaan yang menimpamu, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Dokter mengatakan kepada kami, kemungkinan kau membuka mata hanyalah 10%, benturan di kepalamu parah mengingat bekas luka yang dahulu pernah mendera. Om dan tante bersyukur, karena tulang tengkorakmu mampu bertahan menghadapi cobaan serupa.

 _Tok…tok…tok…._

Aku yang baru saja pulang sekolah, berniat mampir untuk membesukmu di rumah sakit. Pintu diketuk sebanyak tiga kali, Ultear-san membukanya dan mempersilahkanku masuk. Kau sakit demam dua minggu, sekarang terjebak koma selama tiga minggu. Bulan Maret yang cerah menghiasi langit Magnolia, andaikan kau bisa melihatnya. Mendengar burung berkicau di pagi hari, melantunkan puji syukur bagi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

"Ini kotak musik yang waktu itu kamu berikan. Dengarkan ya?" jelas gila. Aku berbicara sendirian tanpa seorang pun membalasnya. Tutup kotak tersebut dibuka perlahan-lahan. Lagu mulai mengalir memenuhi seisi kamar. Harapanku cuma satu, agar kamu bangun karena mendengarnya

"Ternyata Jellal memang mencintaimu, ya" cela Ultear-san menyandarkan diri di tembok dekat ranjang. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, dengan polos bertanya tanpa menyadari arti kode barusan

"Mencintai apa?"

"Ketika dia melupakanku, Jellal menyebut nama Scarlet di sela-sela ucapannya. Bahkan sampai akhir, tetap bersikukuh ingin bersamamu"

"Benarkah?" penyesalanku bertambah berat akibat kesaksian Ultear-san. Wanita macam apa aku ini? Hanya memikirkan diri sendiri tanpa mempedulikanmu, lelaki yang sebenarnya ku sayangi

 _BLAMMM!_

"ULTEAR. KENAPA KAMU MEMBIARKAN DIA MASUK?!" teriak tante menginterupsi percakapan kami. Aku menutup kotak musik keras, menyembunyikan di belakang punggung saat beliau berusaha merebutnya

"Maaf. Saya akan pulang sekarang"

Air mataku nyaris tumpah jika tidak ditahan. Kenapa tante begitu kejam? Kotak musik ini, adalah satu-satunya kenangan darimu untukku. Kalau sampai hancur berkeping-keping, bagaimana bisa aku menatap wajahmu dengan senyum terukir bibir? Kalian boleh mengusirku agar menjauh, tante, om, Ultear-san, bahkan seisi dunia boleh saja membenciku. Sebagai gantinya, aku mohon jangan membuat Jellal terus dilukai. Dia memiliki batas kesabaran. Dia manusia biasa seperti kita, terutama Engkau Tuhan, tolong kabulkanlah doaku terakhir kalinya.

Setiap hari aku berdiri di depan rumah sakit. Memandangi ruang tempatmu dirawat, yang kebetulan dekat jendela. Ultear-san menemani di sisimu selalu, terus-menerus membaca sutera berharap kau cepat bangun. Kotak musik yang sedari tadi aku simpan, kini dikeluarkan dan diputar mengalunkan instumental kesukaan kita. Meski tante menarik hordeng muak melihatku, walau hujan turun membasahi rumput. Aku tetap setia menanti kedatanganmu.

Kami hanya butuh kepastian. Jangan kecewakan semuanya, ya?

 _Tes…tes…tes…._

Payung yang aku gunakan tidak cukup untuk melindungi diri. Rintik hujan membasahi seragam dan tasku, sedangkan kotak musik pemberianmu berada dalam keadaan kering. Rem motor sayup-sayup terdengar di tengah derasnya tangis bumi. Kepalaku menoleh ke samping kanan, Ultear-san memarkirkan motor lalu membuka helm, menarik lengan kiriku mengajak berteduh di dalam rumah sakit. Dia melempar handuk kering, duduk santai menyesap kopi kalengnya.

"Berdiri di sana seperti orang bodoh. Kau benar-benar aneh"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, tante tidak mengizinkanku masuk"

"Dan kotak musik itu….apa kau harus membawanya setiap hari?"

"Harapanku satu. Semoga Jellal terbangun karena mendengar lagu ini. Hubungan kami hampir hancur, dan kotak musik itu menjadi penyelamat"

"Taruh saja di atas meja. Apa tidak lelah…."

"Dimana tante dan om?" aku sengaja memotong pertanyaan Ultear-san. Sesaat dia menghela nafas, baru menjawabku setelah seulas senyum menghiasi wajah nan ayu tersebut

"Mereka pergi, dan sekarang adalah kesempatanmu"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku melaksanakan ucapannya. Menaiki lift menuju lantai tiga rumah sakit. Membuka pintu kamar nomor 197 yang tertutup rapat. Masih sama seperti dahulu, kau terbaring tanpa membuka mata sekalipun. Elektrokardiograf berbunyi stabil menandakan jantungmu masih berdetak. Sekali lagi aku membuka kotak musik itu, menggengam erat kedua tanganmu yang begitu dingin.

"Jellal. Aku tau kau sedang mendengarkanku di luar kesadaranmu. Kamu ingat kan, dimana dan kapan kita bertemu?"

"Di lorong sekolah pukul empat sore. Ketika aku kesulitan mencari ruang OSIS, dan menangis sendirian di tangga"

"Kau tulus menyayangiku. Hubungan kita bahkan sampai sekarang, tetaplah sebatas teman dekat. Jujur, aku menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Namun, jika dibandingkan dengan angan tersebut, masih ada satu hal yang jauh lebih penting. Sebutlah namaku, bukan warna rambut atau marga melainkan Erza"

"Sewaktu mendengar masa lalumu, aku sangat kaget dan tidak bisa mempercayainya. Padahal kau sering tesakiti, tetapi aku malah menambah lukamu"

"Tolong maafkan, dan terima aku sebagai pribadi yang baru, Erza Scarlet!"

Tidak….aku masih kuat melanjutkannya, tetapi apalah daya, lisanku berhenti berbicara, digantikan oleh isak tangis yang memecah keheningan. Delusi membuat kesadaranku melayang-layang di atas awan, jari-jemarimu terasa menyentuh kulitku lembut. Mengelus surai scarlet yang selama ini kau panggil setiap kali kita bertemu. Apa ini mimpi?

"Ha…ngat…."

"A-apa kau sudah…."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hoi. Berkenalan bukan hal yang penting sekarang!"

"Siapa namamu?" kau mengulanginya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Bibirmu yang pucat sekuat tenaga menyungging seulas senyum

"Erza Scarlet. Salam kenal, Jellal Fernandes"

"Ya. Salam kenal, Erza"

Terima kasih Tuhan, telah mengabulkan doa terakhirku.

Tamat

A/N : Terinspirasi dari 'penyakit author yang emang rada2 mirip sama Jellal, susah banget afalin nama! Makanya, jangan heran kalau misalnya kalian inget sama aku tapi aku lupa sama kalian, wkwkw. Pernah malah, afalin nama pemimpin dewan banteng, si Ahmad Husein itu sampe berjam-jam, hahaha. Maaf juga kalau ceritanya rada2 gaje, review please?


End file.
